


Trickster or treat

by Asil_Yessam



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks, Eluvians (Dragon Age), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Inappropriate Humor, Not Beta Read, Plot Twists, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asil_Yessam/pseuds/Asil_Yessam
Summary: "Watch it! That's hand made da'len." Lisa giggled trying to help her Niece set up a door stop 'trap' it drops the dragon down and a Godzilla noise plays."You are a nerd aunt Lisa but I like it." Sera giggled."Better be glad I love you. Them's fighting words." Lisa ruffled her hair laughing.Lavellan had no idea where he was last thing he remembered was being healed by Vivienne. Everyone was asking him what he wanted to do. He said disbanding and finding the dread wolf sounded like the best course of action. He was the last to leave the eluvian. "Fen'harel thank you for my life but I am so very tired. I wish I didn't have to go back. I would have rather died than play nursemaid to a bunch of people determined to see me fall." He was broken and lost more than just his arm. He couldn't return to his clan without his arm he wouldn't be able to hunt with a bow. He was listless staring at the mirror. Sighing as he stepped through. What he saw next  was not what he was expecting.





	1. It goes bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I did it again. Sera and Lisa are my characters. Lavellan belongs to bioware. I am just giving my poor Lavellan a happy endng.

Earlier that day Lisa was shopping for Halloween stuff in a shop she never seen before. It was full of creepy antiques that had Lisa full on laughing at some of the dragon statues. 'I can make paper mache dragons that look more realistic than this.' She thought with a snort. Looking up as Sera squealed. "What did ya find munchkin?"

She made her way to her niece who found a costume that looked like royalty owned it. "Price tag?" She looked up as a creepy old lady with golden eyes came over. Kinda reminded her of Flemeth from origins. That gave her Alistair level of the willies. 

"It is five dollars without the large mirror. I am trying to close up my shop. Take the mirror and I will give you a dress as well." The raspy voiced woman said smiling almost too creepy for Lisa's taste. "I have a dance I must be getting to soon. So do we have a deal?"

Lisa gave her five bucks and bit her lower lip. "I will take the mirror off your hands but i am afraid it will not fit in my Hyundai." She blinked as the woman laughed.

"I have a friend that can move it. Leave your address it will be there later." The women's eyes seemed to glow. 

Lisa got the dresses and gave her address to the woman. Wondering if she had got a bargain buy or if the mirror was demon infested. Shaking her head she snorted. Shit like that doesn't happen in real life. She really needed to lay off reading horror stories. She drove off to her home and grinned starting to decorate for Halloween. Carving a few pumpkins and putting candles in them. Sera was parading about in her new dress enjoying the thing. Lisa shook her head hanging fake spiderwebs. A van came up and two men lifted the mirror into her yard. 

"Sera! Open the door!" She guided the men into her living room and then to her bedroom. Paying them for handling the heavy looking thing. Once settled in her room she looked at it. 'I swear I seen this frame somewhere before...' she shrugged and had better things to do than stare vainly at her reflection. "Got the loot bags ready munchkin?" 

Sera looked up giggling popping a candy bar into her mouth. "Mmhmm!" She got the dragon ready with her aunt. They started to hang the dragon and it nearly fell.

"Watch it! That's hand made da'len." Lisa giggled trying to help her Niece set up a door stop 'trap' it drops the dragon down and a Godzilla noise plays. 

"You are a nerd aunt Lisa but I like it." Sera giggled lifting the thing to the rigging.

"Better be glad I love you. Them's fighting words." Lisa ruffled her hair laughing as her niece batted her hand away. She helped the squirt hang the decorations and trap.

Lavellan had no idea where he was last thing he remembered was being healed by Vivienne. Everyone was asking him what he wanted to do. He said disbanding and finding the dread wolf sounded like the best course of action. He was the last to leave the eluvian. "Fen'harel thank you for my life but I am so very tired. I wish I didn't have to go back. I would have rather died than play nursemaid to a bunch of people determined to see me fall." He was broken and lost more than just his arm. He couldn't return to his clan without his arm he wouldn't be able to hunt with a bow. He was listless staring at the mirror. Sighing as he stepped through. What he saw next was not what he was expecting.

'I am in the fade? How?' He wondered moving around he tried going back but the mirror was not active. A glowing woman approached him. He tried to touch the mirror. 'Open up! open damnit!'

"I have heard your prayers. I offer you respite the fade connects all places and time. Before you go though..." she placed her hand on his arm smiling softly as the fade reacted and he had a spirit hand. "You can use your magic to make use of your arm again. You need to find something worth fighting for again or you might not be able to help the wolf."

Lavellan looked at the blue hand he had flexing fingers before he could ask how, who, why, or anything really the woman laughed pushing him through the mirror.

Lisa grinned giving kids that came up candy a haul of loot bags for the kids. she remembered which ones she was always happy to see. She balanced a Hershey smarties reese's nerds in her loot bags and for parents with kiddos that couldn't have the nut containing treats she had sucker bags set up. It didn't hurt to be prepared nothing sucks worse than having loot stolen from ya because it may be an allergen.

As the evening drew to a close she had the munchkin watching nightmare before Christmas. What happened next had her raising a brow. A loud yelp and thunk came from upstairs. "Okay kiddo. Lock your door. I will send a text if it's nothing but I don't play half measures with my lil girl's safety." She went to her closet getting her katana. Holding the sheath ready to draw it she headed upstairs to her room. Eyes adjusting to the dim light. Opening the door slightly her eyes widened seeing the spectral hand. Opening the door wider her eyes saw the blood on the side of his armor and the dark blue Vallaslin to Mythal on his face he had red hair and an undercut with it swept to the side and blue eyes. He was rubbing where he hit his head on her headboard. Faced with the impossible she dropped her katana if that was her Lavellan there wasn't shit she could do against a mage! So she sucked in a breath. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lavellan jumped and covered his ears. "Creators was that truly necessary!?" He got up and went to her. "I didn't mean to scare."

Lisa paled hyperventilating. "Can't be real. Isn't happening." She backed up hitting her back against her bathroom door. "St-stay back I know judo!" She squeaked. Puffing up like a startled kitten. 

Lavellan furrowed his brows stepping closer. "Who is judo? I swear it I mean no harm."

Lisa snorted giggling and face palmed. "You are such a dork Lisa. Maker damnit all... I create a paragon of good and I back up like Revas is Freddy Kruger. I am sorry... you just scared the living piss out of me." She jumped. "Hold that thought." She texted Sera. 'I am fine... I think. Tomorrow I will show you what scared me.' Sighing she pulled him into the bathroom. "So are you still hurt or did you heal already?" She flicked the light on and it was his turn to be scared.

Revas went silent this was his creator? But she was human!? He let her pull him along for the first time in nearly two years it was comforting to just follow directions instead of giving them. When the light came on he backed up barely hearing her. He wrapped himself in a barrier.

Lisa's eyes softened a bit she started humming the dalish lullaby beginning to sing it. "Elgara vallas, da'len Melava somniar Mala taren aravas Ara ma'desen melar. Iras ma ghilas, da'len Ara ma'nedan ashir Dirthara lothlenan'as Bal emma mala dir. Tel'enfenim, da'len Irassal ma ghilas Ma garas mir renan Ara ma'athlan vhenas Ara ma'athlan vhenas."

Revas looked at her sighing softly his cheeks heated up at her singing for him. "Mighty Inquisitor reduced to scared halla. I am sorry Lisa was it? I have had a long day." He studied her brown curly hair and hazel eyes the wine red gown looked lovely on her. With all the shocks he has had today he was bone tired but she was interesting. 

Lisa nodded. "First let me show you how to clean up. I don't want any other worldly cooties in my spare bedroom." She turned the shower on and showed him how to use the toilet. "There is a robe right here. Put it on when you are done and I will clean your gear the best I can. I will try to help you Revas " 

"Fair enough. I am rather blood covered." Revas admitted. Once she was out of the room he got into the shower.

Lisa came back in to take his gear taking it downstairs and got rubber gloves on and a metal tub cleaning the blood off his gear. She didn't know if it was his or someone else's but she don't play with blood. Sighing as his mage gear was finally clean of blood she dumped the red water out in the downstairs bathtub then cleaned the tub. She dried his gear off admiring the work Dagna did. She smiled like a fangirling dork. 'Good gods was he really here?' Shocked awe filled her and she blushed softly. 'Which save state are you I wonder?'

Revas headed downstairs admiring her blushing while she dried his gear. His ears twitched as oogie boogie's theme played in the other room. This place was incredibly odd... at the same time it was fantastic no one called him Lavellan, Inquisitor, or Herald. There wasn't some noble wanting to ask him if he had plans to marry or trying to earn favors. That waterfall thing that was heated had stress falling off him like nothing else. He sat across from her smiling with a charming smirk as she jumped saying he was as bad as the dread wolf. "You know Solas then?" That would be one explanation.

Lisa chuckled rubbing her neck. "I know a lot of things. Solas in name but not in person. Here let me show you... erm. First we need to get dressed eh? My niece comes out seeing a half naked man my sister will kill me." She gave him his dried gear letting him change in the lower bathroom as she headed upstairs to turn the shower off and change out of her dress into some shorts and her tank top. Heading downstairs she got some sandwiches and chips out setting them on the coffee table then tucking her right leg under her she popped a chip in her mouth.

Revas came out of the bathroom her dress from earlier was gone. He saw a tattoo on her arm it looked like a seeker symbol. "This is not half naked?" He said amused as he sat beside her. Gesturing to her skin showing.

Lisa giggled and shook her head no. "There is a difference between a robe possibly slipping open showing your thing and a tank top and shorts. I have some food here if you like?"

Revas sat down and began to eat watching as she turned some kind of moving pictures on. He saw Dragon age inquisition on the screen. Then she started playing him... that was disconcerting. She talked to Solas and he coughed blushing. "Creators if only it was as easy talking to people. That would have been nice to see what things you can talk about."

Lisa looked at him smiling softly. "Flirting would be so much easier too." She went back to the game missing the way he looked at her. "So who did you end up with? I have multiple saves with random paths from here. I romanced Bull with you, then Dorian, Josephine, and finally Cassandra."

Revas busted out laughing shaking his head no. "Oh sweet creators no! Cassandra did mellow out but I don't think I would ever go down that road. I am not fond of a woman who would cuff me because she needed someone to pay. Josie would have been nice but I couldn't take her from Blackwall. I love Dorian and Bull as friends but they are perfect for each other."

Lisa looked at him he was single? Her brows rose and she realized it was this save advanced through time. "You didn't have anyone the whole time?"

Revas smiled fondly shaking his head no. "I was far too busy... if you are asking if I might be interested now... perhaps I was waiting on you after all. If I don't wake up dragged back under the chains of command that is."

Lisa grinned like a dork his voice was so soothing. "If you do please yell. You won't be going back alone. I want to slap the dread wolf on his big bald egg head and ask him if he is nuts." 

Revas laughed she was delightful. "I should probably retire. The hour is quite late."

Lisa leaned forward grinning. "Okay. There is a guest bedroom across from the place where you got clean. I trust you enough to know I won't wake up being fondled in my sleep." She grinned as he blushed it was cute seeing him sputter and his ears go the color of his hair. 

When he retired she went to collect her katana returning it to its home in the closet by the front door. He may not be the one that she needs to worry about. She sighed softly it was like her to flirt in an odd way or come on so strong she scares them away. That was why she didn't have a man. She was awkward as Alistair admitting he was a virgin. Not that she was a virgin anymore. She felt unworthy of any man honestly who would want someone as broken as her? She shook her head going into the basement. She was being followed as distracted as she was she didn't know it. She popped her mixed CD in and cranked it up. Stretching and popping her back as skillet monster started up. the basement was her place she went when she began to feel depressed. It was far easier to beat up the demon dummy than to cry. Crying made her feel weak.

Emptying out her mind as she started swinging her dulled practice blades she had taken to dual wielding and bows was something she was used to since she was a kid... so she identified as a rouge but liked playing mages. The goal was to work herself into exhaustion. Sweat started beading on her brows. Moving to the beat of the songs forgetting as she moved her arms fluidly til they burned and hurt. She looked up when her tyke said aunt Lisa? "Yes boo?"

Sera knew she came down here instead of crying she found out from her mother that aunt Lisa kept swords because she needed to feel safe. Safe from what the determined twelve year old wanted to find out. "Momma says you feel scared sometimes and try to fight boogeymen that aren't there."

Lisa sighed sitting down heavily. She was sweating a bit harder now. "What your mother knows about that can fit into a thimble. She is lucky... she found her prince charming, got married, and had you." She sat the daggers into their holsters yes she was a bit jealous. Deciding she needed a lesson in caution she looked at her warily. "Have you had the birds and the bees talk?"

Sera giggled and nodded. "They do that at school now."

"I never got that courtesy.. but I also didn't need it. I was your age when a man made me a victim. Sweet girl come here and I will teach you some self defense. If your mother fails to see the darkness in our world that is on her. I will not leave my munchkin to be unable to fight back." Lisa went over basic self defense where a man was most vulnerable and if a woman how to take her out fast. She looked at the clock damn she was down here a long time. "Best get to bed tyke... I won't be able to keep calling you that soon. You are growing too fast." She chuckled fluffing her black hair. "Defense is used when your back is to the wall and no other means are available to you am I clear? I don't want to get a call from Sherry saying that her little girl said aunt Lisa said it was okay. These moves are to save a life. Yourself or others... not to attack bullies."

Sera sighed she didn't know Aunt Lisa suffered that. Now curfews made so much sense... her mom wrapped her in bubble wrap practically. She patted her back. "I won't do anything like that. I appreciate you treating me like an adult though. Everyone acting like I am a baby is getting..."

"A bit bullshit?" Lisa laughed shaking her head. "I am not doing it out of spite. Neither are they. You are the first kiddo from our generation. They are fawning over you a bit trying to hold onto that cute chubby cheeked babe that stole our hearts oh so long ago. If I didn't fail so horribly at attracting a man from fear you would have a cousin. To offload that burden onto." The sun was coming up. "Oh for fucks sake. Might as well stay up eh?"

Once back up top, Sera popped energy drinks onto the counter with a grin. "I knew there was a reason you were my favorite aunt."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "I am your only aunt. Hardly have a choice there da'len." She quipped getting on breakfast. "Scrambled, sunny side up, over easy, or hard fried?"

"Scrambled, milk, cheese and are there hashbrowns?" She smiled finding a bag working beside her. "I enjoy it here the atmosphere is more relaxing than home."

Lisa giggled at that. "I am sure the mile high chores and the rules list like Santa's naughty list has nothing to do with this sentiment and I truly am a favored aunt." She fake sniffed bumping her with her hip. "I remember how cool it was to be out from a momma bear's thumb. Good thing a certain aunt convinced mom n pops to go try that fun thing. I hear it is all the rage."

"Totally." Sera grinned widely her hazel eyes shining in mirth. "This was better than watching Charlie brown cartoons and waiting for trick or treating to happen." I even watched a bit of elm street."

Lisa snorted laughing. "Someone couldn't sleep huh? If it makes you feel better those movies mess with me too."

Revas headed down smelling breakfast once it was done. "Something smells lovely." He said with a grin.

Sera looked at him then looked at her aunt. "AHHHHHH! It is your inquisitor! That is so freaking coool!" She nearly dropped her plate setting it on the table she bounced on her heels startling the poor dalish.

Lisa blushed and face palmed a bit. "Easy kiddo ears are sensitive remember? Revas Lavellan meet my niece Sera Ashford. Sera don't fangirl he has a pulse and everything." She laughed shaking her head as the girl stuck her tongue out.

Revas was a bit confused but laughed as the young girl fawned over the armor she helped Aunt Lisa make and dye he was wearing. "I take it I am famous here as well?" 

Lisa chuckled not nearly as famous as female Lavellan or the human Inquisitors. In her book he was a famous one. "Inquisition has a rather large following. Everyone is waiting to see what happens next. Before all that jazz breakfast before it gets cold." She moved a plate towards him. They ate and she smiled as her niece blushed hard. "Okay munchkin what gives?"

Sera's eyes got all dreamy. "Can I be Mrs. Rutherford?"

Lisa choked on her energy drink turning bright red hitting her chest with a wheeze. "Hooo boy. Three problems with that he is thirty two years old and a twenty year age gap there, he is in thedas I don't know how to get there, and finally your mother would scalp me true to our Native American roots. Although if you can hold your chocobos for six years no one can legally tell you who you can or can't be with." She smiled as that took the sting out of it.

Sera looked at him shrugging. "So are you what like my uncle now?"

Lisa facepalmed and he blushed. "Sera!"

"I guess?" Revas said drinking juice.

Lisa looked at him mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. She got up throwing her plate into the sink. Eyes watering she went to the basement. She thought he was joking. No one would possibly find her broken ass attractive and that thought hurt.

Revas rose his brows. "Did I say something wrong?"

Sera ducked her head. "I always wanted a cool uncle and cousins. I think the question may have upset her. She flails and shuts down when pretty men flirt with her. She experienced love only through you and feels unworthy of it herself. Anytime she gets upset or sad she burns it off attacking the dummy demon downstairs." She went about doing dishes. "It might be wise to head in about an hour from now."

Revas spent the hour looking at the pictures sera called them in her home. Bright smiles all the way up to a certain point after this point her eyes never met her smile it was haunted. "I meant what I said.. in any event I am stuck wherever here is. I may as well settle down with her yes? She created me I don't understand why she is opposed."

Sera giggled the dalish had as much clue as her aunt. "You got to flirt back and spend time with her those walls she built to keep people from hurting her can crumble given time."

Revas hummed at that he supposed he should treat it as he is used to instead of guessing what is acceptable here. She sang for him that confused him greatly. Only lovers sang to each other at night. If they were not this yet then what were they? It was dalish courting to sing to your lover then spend nights talking with the one you wished to bond.

Sera went to her room to sleep. Hopefully... nightmares sucked.

Revas made his way down impressed with the way she moved. "I meant what I said. You are lovely and I want to get to know you." He said as the music died.

Lisa shook her head no. "You can't mean that. I am not elven. I am also damaged pretty badly."

Revas wrapped his arms around her. "I am not so shallow I would judge by ears. If you haven't noticed emma lath I am broken as well."


	2. Sugar Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa tries ducking the mushy shit by explaining Halloween and life here. She thought the dread wolf was bad when he caught your scent. Freedom was a bit worse than pride okay she may be over reacting but really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own Lisa and family bioware owns the rest. I am enjoying playing in their sandbox though.

Lisa shook her head looking at him he said my love? She shivered as his blue hand brushed her hair behind her ear leaving in it's wake goose bumps. "You don't know how I gotten broken or much about me. Hold off on displays of affection for my sake. I don't need to be a lover to help you learn about this world. I may eventually fall down that road but it will not happen overnight. If you still find me beautiful after you know we can try."

"It wasn't my intention to start an intimate relationship right away. I am grateful for the chance to feel more alive than I have since the council started." Revas smiled fondly sighing as he helped her out the basement. "So you know all about me. I saw some of the paintings... erm photos on the wall. You know how to use a bow?"

"I was taught by my uncle on the reservation. I was fourteen years old when I went bow hunting with him. He was the first person to try to bring me out of my shell. After... being assaulted I would break down into hysterics from casual contact with people. He taught me how to fight and hunt shown me there was more to life and death than fear. It took a long time for me to get to the point I would hug family again. You helped me the most... you shown me what love could be like that it didn't always have to revolve around just sex." Lisa grabbed a loot bag and unwrapped a reese's. "Close your eyes and open your mouth?" She grinned unwrapping it fully then popped it into his mouth. A blush colored her cheeks as he groaned enjoying it. "I have clothes that may fit you if you are hot in those... I mean you are hot errr... right shutting up."

'At fourteen i was still learning skinning.' Revas mused watching her enjoying the sweet. "Sure. If you think I could use clothes from here when we go shopping."

Lisa smiled pulling him along. "I wear extremely baggy men's clothes... I actually prefer them to this the only time I will dress like a woman is Halloween or if someone died. It is not like I leave the house much."

"If you don't leave how do you earn coin?" Revas was curious about that but he enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his. When they stopped she pulled out three black pants, three shirts, three white wife beaters, and three pairs of socks.

"I will show you after this." Lisa smiled blushing up at him. "I don't have men's smalls. We might have to actually go shopping for those. Three shirts out of my favorite ones. One has Varric handing Cassandra his ale saying hold my dragon while I taunt that ale, one is a wolf I got from a friend at a convention I was dragged along to, and the last one is my favorite snide shirt says thanks for that stunning report captain obvious." When he started getting undressed Lisa bolted out of the room with a squeak.

Revas laughed shaking his head she was cute if she meant to get him dressed why so shy? He had stood naked getting fitted for the ball before in front of Vivienne no less. He got his gear off pulling the pants on first then socks. Looking the shirts over he went with the captain obvious one then pulling the white shirt on over it. He opened the door smiling and she burst out giggling. "What?"

"You got the shirts on in the wrong order... here." Lisa's hands trembled as she pulled them off and put them in order. Her cheeks heating up as she saw scars all over his chest. It made her stomach flutter and her chest hurt a bit to know he had seen so much battle. Her hazel eyes looked up to blue as she pulled the word shirt on over the white undershirt. 'Nope nope not going to think about those muscles. Those thoughts will destroy you eventually.' She shivered not realizing he was asking her something. "Hmm?"

"I said I didn't know the order of the shirts and thank you. Would it be out of the question for a hug?" Revas said amused.

Lisa rubbed her red cheeks and hugged him he smelled like his armor did kind of elf root she assumed and a spicy scent that was his own. "Heh, welcome. I am just glad they fit you." She calmed down in his arms shivering slightly as he ran a pattern on her back with his fingertips. "R-right my work..." she pulled away trying to squash the odd emotions in her. It was so easy to love him and his love interest she had no idea on how to be the interest. 

Revas closed his eyes enjoying the way she fit against him she smelled sweet. The kind of tooth rotting sweet you would find in a bakery. When she shuddered something in him grew hungry to feel that as she wiggled below him. 'No... not until she is ready if she will ever be ready.' He stroked his vallaslin sighing mentally he had it bad. He would have to take it slow and steady. 

"This is what I do for a living." Lisa fired her computer up and went to work reading emails of medical documents punching in codes quickly she cleared her inbox fast. "I am a medical professional I help overwhelmed doctors offices by coding non sensitive information so they can ship it off to insurance companies to get paid for services rendered. I never know names or personal info these are the lower half complaints and tests rendered. The files are numbered so the coding I do match up with patient x to make the billing process easier for the office staff. This time of year is hectic. Fall colds and the flu season starting up soon. I also transcribe audio logs for doctors on the odd occasion. Mostly theory or research logs. So in short I help healers do things they are too busy for."

"I see. This world is awfully advanced..." Revas said looking at the computer. Wondering what Leliana could do with such a thing... well there would be less bird shit. He cracked a smile at that. 

"You want to play a game? Maybe not inquisition because you lived it... but I do have other games." Lisa fired up dance dance revolution giggling. "I just want to show off the types of games." She had her kinect up and running selecting crank that soulja boy. 

Revas laughed as she danced enjoying her hopping around.

Sera came in grinning. "Rock band? We finally have a guitarist if he joins in." 

"Hmm. First I have to teach him how to work the guitar." Lisa fired rock band up then hit the tutorial up going to guitar. She sat wrapping her legs around him showing Revas how to play on it. Starting the tutorial she grinned he was getting good. "Get the drum kit out I got microphone." She bounced the last time they got to play this Sera brought a friend along. "Let's do hmm... spiders." She set up her mic stand and took the other guitar. 

Revas watched as he saw red things fall like in practice. He began playing watching Lisa do the same in the corner of his vision. Blushing slightly as she started singing. He messed up chuckling and focused a bit more. By the end of the song he had it down they played a few more songs and he laughed at a few of the songs. He felt more happiness than he had in a few years seeing them cut up.

Giggling Lisa looked at Sera. "Shall we play some Fibbage?"

"Oh yeah!" Sera cheered and grinned.

Lisa set the game up pulling a spare phone out. "Here you go. The game is kind of like orlesian politics you have to make a convincing lie while you find the truth."

A few rounds of it had the lot of them laughing hard. 

"Ah fuck..." Lisa frowned as she got a text from Sherry. "Mother dearest wishes to steal our fair princess back to the confines of the bubble wrapped prison."

"Fucking weak!" Sera flopped onto the couch giggling as Aunt Lisa chided her for swearing. "Hypocrisy and betrayal!" She swooned then laughed as Lisa tickled her.

"Easy munchkin. I will see about liberating you once school lets out." Lisa smiled warmly helping her up. "Go get your stuff. Take the loot bowl too or me and Revas will have diabetes!" She got up and popped her back putting the games away. Humming a song to herself as she found her purse and got the keys off the ring. 

"Sing the song for me while we wait?" Revas grinned looking at her curiously her songs were interesting.

"Umm... heh okay but you have to sing me a tavern song in return." Lisa blushed getting the loot bags into a bag for her niece. "Sugar rush~ I get a high whenever you're around. Sweeping from my head to my toes. I gotta get my feet back on the ground. 'Cause you make me go out of my way. crossing the line making me say what I have in mind. You make me so excited, and I don't want to fight it. I start to blush. You are my Sugar Rush. Ain't nothing better baby. Is it for real or maybe? I start to blush. You are my Sugar Rush~ I got a sweet and fine taste for you. It might be too obvious but I can't help my self from what I do. 'Cause you make me go out of my way. crossing the line. making me say what I have in mind. You make me so excited, and I don't want to fight it. I start to blush. You are my Sugar Rush. Ain't nothing better baby. Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush. You are my Sugar Rush. Baby you're my Sugar Rush. I get weak and talk too much. You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted. Baby you're my Sugar Rush. I get weak and talk too much." She blushed tucking her hair behind her ear. "It's erm an old song I used to play with the idea of putting it to you and Cassandra's romance." 

Swallowing she grabbed the bags heading to the garage putting the haul in the backseat. Trying to kill her own heated cheeks. She had to find out what the old woman knew about that mirror. Revas followed her and she helped him into the front seat and Sera reluctantly flopped into the back with a groan. "I know da'len. I don't make your mother that way just as I can't control certain behaviors of my own." She got to the driver's seat closing the door. "Revas this is a horseless carriage.. it will rumble and shake but trust me okay?" She cranked the car watching his ears go back and he gripped the 'oh shit' handle on the roof of the car. "Hey... it's ok look at me." She stroked his Vallaslin and smiled at him. "Never wrecked a day in my life. Relax Revas." She blushed as her niece snapped a picture. "Blackmail eh? How low my evil minion stoops." 

Sera laughed grinning brightly. "No. Actually that was so beautiful I had to save that moment."

Revas' heart beat faster nuzzling her palm and kissing it. "I think I can handle it now sa'lath."

Lisa smiled and gently set it into drive hitting the door button and closing it once out in the street.

Revas was wide eyed as they went past houses. She didn't have neighbors all that close they were more like a little bit apart a one horse town Lisa would call it. Woods faded away and they got into the city he couldn't believe all the people here. Parking at an apartment complex Sera got out grumbling about stupid chores that had him chuckling it seemed kids still had things they had to do no matter the world. Once she was in they took off again coming to a stop at the Antique store. 

Lisa got out and knocked on the door. The old woman answered laughing. Giving her the willies all over again. "Do you know that mirror leads to another world like fucking Narnia?"

The old woman smiled widely. "Yes I do know. You know who I am girl so you may drop the pretense. I am a bit of flotsam drifting among the tides of fate. There is several pieces of me when my spirit fractured I split into several forms. Across the worlds I cling to the various aspects that formed me. Here a gift for you." She gave her a ring. "It is the master keystone much like the partial keystone Briala had it hooks up to all eluvians. Be warned. Time flows faster here than thedas. Only seconds have passed there. Take your time and heal dear girl you are a witch after all. My daughter in fact. The family you have? The reason your eye color never matched theirs? You were raised normal because it is what the Hero of Ferelden wanted. In return for completing the dark ritual he wanted a few years of respite. He and Zevran have been living happily here after giving me you as payment. Come here. She lifted her hand taking the seal off her powers. Have Revas train you in magic. If you can handle what he teaches you come back to see me once again for advanced spells." Flemeth laughed. "You thought I was dead? Perhaps. My powers are absorbed by him but my spirit lives on like it always has. If Morrigan refuses me I know you will not."

Lisa backed away her skin tingling. "What did you do to me?" She paled as Flemeth said unlocked your magic. Turning tail she got into the car breathing hard and was wide eyed. 'Calm down calm down last thing you need is to catch fire.' She breathed out shaking her head. 

Revas rose his brows as she looked disturbed but they quickly returned to her home in the woods.

Lisa parked her car in the garage turning it off and closing the door. Thunking her head against the wheel. "For fucks sake..." Her whole life was a lie? Why? "Asap I need training in magic."

Revas was confused then felt the energy spiking in her. "Creators.. come on." They went out back and to a lake. they got into the water and he held her hands forming a fireball in them. "Focus on the feel of the spell. It won't burn you unless you panic. Will it to fly to your target." He watched over her carefully as she flung fireballs into the water. 'How did this happen? Magic is supposed to come out at the onset of puberty?' The next few days they went over each primal element her strengths was in ice and healing. One morning about a month after this he woke up with her in his bed she looked like she had been crying. He wrapped her in his arms singing softly for her. "Once we were in our peace with our lives asured. Once we were not afraid of the dark. Once we sat in our kingdom with hope and pride. Once we ran through the fields with great strides. We held the Fade and the demon's flight so far from our children and from our lives. We held together the fragile sky to keep our way of life. Once we raised up our chalice in victory. Once we sat in the light of our dreams. Once we were in our home-land with strength  
and might. Once we were not afraid of the night. We held the Fade and the demon's flight so far from our children and from our lives. We held together the fragile sky to keep our way of life." 

Lisa sniffed burrying her head into his neck. She had another nightmare it was the same one she had been having for a month now off and on. Giving in she finally tried sleeping with him waking up to him singing. Whatever fresh hell seemed to strike her while she was alone. She didn't want to admit that he made her feel safe that meant she was falling for him and that scared her for the same reason she was afraid of her dreams. The more time she spent with him though the less she saw him as a man that could hurt her. Countless memories of him healing her burnt or frozen fingers and tender eyes that said I understand... told her he wouldn't treat her that way. "You are a saint." She mumbled into his neck. 

"I assure you I am not holy at all. I bleed, I swear, and I have the same baser instincts everyone else does. I choose not to act upon them" Revas smiled warmly stroking her hair. He laughed as she groaned saying. 'That's a saint you nerd.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a roll feeling in the mood for spoops.


	3. The shape of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own bioware. Or any of their property.
> 
> I have to change the tags ^.^; I can't do slow burn to save my life. Ah well nsfw in this one.

"Girl, you know I want your love. Your love was handmade for somebody like me. Come on now, follow my lead. I may be crazy, don't mind me. Say, boy, let's not talk too much. Grab on my waist and put that body on me. Come on now, follow my lead. Come, come on now, follow my lead." Lisa was singing as she made breakfast grinning as the morning's fear melted away. She didn't see Revas sitting on the stairs watching her shake her ass as she sang.

"I'm in love with the shape of you. We push and pull like a magnet do. Although my heart is falling too. I'm in love with your body. And last night you were in my room. And now my bedsheets smell like you. Every day discovering something brand new. I'm in love with your body. Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I. I'm in love with your body. Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I. I'm in love with your body. Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I. I'm in love with your body. Every day discovering something brand new. I'm in love with the shape of you." She spun to grab a plate and screamed as Revas was right there and held her in place to keep her from flailing. Her blush was a deep crimson.

Revas chuckled amused he was not even a rouge yet he always seemed to sneak up on her. He tucked a stray black curl behind her ear. "It is customary to kiss the chef in this world yes?" He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Thanks... um I.." Lisa shivered that was in a not now box. She smiled pained and headed down to the basement. She was furious they couldn't find hide nor hair of Flemeth she assumed it was because she was a disgrace. It was harder to call magic here on earth but not impossible. She focused on sharp and cold bringing fourth a cone of cold jumping again as arms went around her torso.

Revas sighed softly. "I hope I didn't overstep..."

Lisa stroked his hand shaking her head no. "Trust me... if I truly didn't want you to touch me I would have slapped you. It's just..." she sighed softly. "Intimacy scares me due to me being forced to so young." A tear fell down her face as she fought to keep from crumbling. Maker knew she wanted to know what a healthy sex life was like but her fears were not rational. Why did flemeth not do anything?! She raged on that anger was easier to deal with than sorrow.

Revas hummed a song moving her along. He wasn't going to be giving up. She had been doing this all month. Any free time she had she came down here to practice her magic. She looked a mixture of determined and terrified she wasn't good enough. Considering she only had a month he was surprised of her progress. "You can take all the time you like. I can be romantic without using my lower half. I will wait on you to make that move sa'lath."

'He is so sweet... perhaps I should give in to something?' Lisa hummed on that one. "Promise me madame Vivienne will train me to be a knight enchanter?" She turned looking at him with a smile this time. A faint blush dusting her cheeks as well. She never had someone who was willing to wait for that.  
Fighting hard to suppress a laugh at the 'that bitch?' look. She knew Vivienne had her reasons and her barbs but like any rose one had to mind the thorns.

Revas shrugged what harm was in asking? He smiled softly. "I don't see why n-" His eyes widened as she kissed him startled him a bit but he managed recovering enough to kiss her soundly. Creators her lips were soft he breathed a sigh and smiled softly. "Ar lath ma vhenan. Take whatever you need know I am here and I will do everything I can to help you"

So they began training harder time slipped past and November gave way to December. Lisa sighed smiling softly as she packed two duffel bags one was full of practical items she wasn't going to live without. Her phone and a solar charger being one of those. She might not get a signal but she had music on there on a SD card. Music was her release so it was coming. She bought two compact bows and high end arrows. Revas had began to like brownies so she downloaded a DIY recipe to her phone. She thought about her munchin... the one light that was granted to her in this world. She got up and wrote her a letter.

Dearest Munchkin,

I know you are right livid you don't get to go. I hope that one day you can see why. I love you dear girl like you were my own da'len. I got to get him back where he belongs I don't know if I will survive the war that is coming or if it is my fate to fall at his side. That's why I leave everything to you. My home, my money, and my things are all yours. I have the deed signed over to your name and set up an account for you in your name transferring everything over there. You will never want for anything but don't get complacent. Do something with yourself make a mark on the world pup. If I can return one day I will try. Know that you will always be my lil girl and I already miss you terribly. I know you would rather have me but six years is a short time. I promise you the bubble wrap will come off when they see the babe is now her own person. I love you sweet girl goodbye.

Your Aunt,

Lisa Lavellan 

She placed the letter in her room along with the deed and title to her car. Lisa knew her 'sister' would not let a kid have all of this so she sealed the money into an account designed for a minor. Small amounts can be pulled off for things she needs the rest will collect interest. Her mother isn't allowed to touch said money. She shut services off and paid bills so when she took over it wouldn't be to six years worth of overdue bills. Lisa took an account and filled it with the rest of her money for taxes and things entrusting the payments on the property to a friend. She shivered as she packed the bags full. Clothes and gear that would make her life easier. She had her dagger in it's holster along with her sword on her back. 'It's time to go but before I do.' She opened the grimoire she had been studying. Flemeth found her and taught her a few things. Shapeshifting and added a bit to her spells. Packing that away she went and found Revas on the couch sleeping. A small smile on her face as she watched him. She walked forward and kissed him softly. If they are going to possibly die she didn't want to go out without knowing what it was like. Swallowing her fears she let her clothes drop onto the floor bit by bit.

Revas woke to being kissed he saw her getting undressed and he groaned. "Are you sure?" He helped her undress himself. When she kissed him heatedly he fumbled with his pants forgetting how to undo them. 'Sweet creators...'

"Yes vhenan." Biting back a giggle, Lisa helped him out of his pants stroking his member straining against his boxers. 'Holy... he is a big boy.' She got something out of her pocket on the floor. "To make it more interesting." She poured some on his hand and guided his hand to her shivering as he took it from there. She pulled his boxers down surprised to see a circumcision she was expecting the latter if she was being honest. Stroking the warming lube up and down his shaft as she looked at him. Three months just about full of training during the day, nightmares at night, and tooth rotting gestures of affection. Was she ready? Perhaps not but she was tired of her demons holding onto her. This was already different she didn't feel powerless. His hands stroking her folds had her moaning lowly. No this felt right every bit of how she imagined it would be. She eased his hand away kissing him heatedly as she lowered down onto him with a hiss of pleasure.

Revas almost lost it when she sank down on his throbbing cock. He held her hips flush to his returning her hungry kiss. If this was a dream gods forgive him but this was an amazing one. He let her be the dominant one. Considering she was forced upon if she was the one taking it could help her see she could be in power when it came to this. He stroked her clit with his thumb moving at the pace she set. "Lisa.." 

She smiled at him softly deciding that this was indeed just what she needed to heal. Two broken people seemed to make one whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD ummm. *hides*

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween fic idea bouncing in my skull. Hope you enjoyed it. ^.^


End file.
